This document relates to a new and improved electronics systems cluster that holds a number of different electronic components and safety features along the upper center portion of the windshield of a motor vehicle. Advantageously, the electronics systems cluster has a small footprint and a low profile housing of compact design that minimizes forward vision obstruction. The electronics systems cluster may include or hold some or all of the following: (1) an image processing module, also known as image processing module A (IPMA), comprising a camera that provides autonomous emergency braking, lane keep assistance and auto high beam control, (2) a rain light sensor (RLS) which functions as a rain sensor for automatic wiping and as an outdoor light sensor, (3) a USB charger such as a smart charger made for connection to dashboard cameras and other dashboard mounted electronic equipment, (4) an electronic windshield anti-fogging system (EWAFS) comprising a temperature and humidity sensor that provides automatic operation of the defroster when conditions cause fogging of the interior windshield, (5) wire routing features that serve to eliminate rattling of wires within the housing, (6) a tethering hook to ensure safety in the event of interior rearview mirror detachment during a dynamic event, (7) clearances for heater terminals that attach wiring to a local heating grid adapted to maintain the windshield clear for proper operation of the IPMA and (8) cover mounting features that positively retain the housing cover while still providing ready access for service.